


The Phoenix With Pink Cheeks

by eternal_night_owl



Series: LietPol Week 2018 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen, Historical Hetalia, LietPol Week 2018, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_night_owl/pseuds/eternal_night_owl
Summary: Even the strongest of loves can burn to ashes on the ground.





	The Phoenix With Pink Cheeks

Your cheeks were pink when you left me.

 

For two hundred years I have loved you, hated you, missed you. I could paint your face by memory, the way your golden hair shown in the sun, and the stupid smirk you always wore. (The same smirk you had when he took me away and buried me in ice and snow).

 

Did I never matter to you at all?

 

(I still remember our first night together with your cheeks glowing pink in the candlelight. You called me  _ love _ and  _ husband _ but still burned me in the end.)

 

You were fire and light, warmth and happiness, a phoenix draped in a silk cape. You were the ruler of Eastern Europe, and could burn cities to ashes with your gaze. Was I ever truly more than just a piece of land in your eyes?

 

_ I _ was the one who fought beside you, who shared your bed and dried your tears. I loved you more than I loved myself.

 

And yet you stand before me, pink cheeks and a loaded gun. You talk, talk, talk about the past, about love, about loyalty. You say you want us to rule together, to rebuild our kingdom from the ashes, but I finally know better. I know not to let myself be burned by the phoenix with pink cheeks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LietPol week Day 7: Historical


End file.
